


Un lugar seguro

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Peter Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Stiles llega a Beacon Hills huyendo de cazadores, pero no es su propia vida lo que más le preocupa, sino la de su hija.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡He vuelto! Y traigo este fic de 3 capítulos que publicaré en esta semana.

La noche era oscura, la carretera estaba iluminada solo por una luna creciente y los faros del coche. Era una carretera estrecha que serpenteaba entre un bosque y no tenía ninguna salida por la que pudiera despistar a la furgoneta negra que los seguía así que mantener las luces del coche apagadas solo serviría para provocar un accidente. Incluso si él sobreviviría, la pequeña en el asiento trasero no lo conseguiría. Miró por el retrovisor y allí estaba, cada vez más cerca, sus luces amenazadoras como los ojos de un monstruo. Podía oír los sollozos de su pequeña, le partían el corazón. Estaba aterrado, no por él sino porque pudiera llegar a sucederle algo a su niña. No podía creer que hubiera permitido que los cazadores se acercaran tanto. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso, ocultarse mejor. Pisó el acelerador, pero el coche no daba más de sí. La furgoneta los alcanzó, colocándose en paralelo por su izquierda. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, giró bruscamente y los golpeó con tal fuerza que el coche se salió de la carretera. Volcó antes de chocar contra los árboles, quedándose boca abajo. Se quedó aturdido por un momento, sujeto a su asiento por el cinturón, pero enseguida se centró en lo importante.

—Cariño, cariño, ¿estás bien?—preguntó, mirando hacia atrás. Vio a la pequeña sujeta por el cinto a su asiento.

—¿Papá?—sollozó la pequeña.

—Está bien, cariño, tranquila. Escúchame bien, quiero que te desabroches el cinturón, salgas del coche y corras. Métete en el bosque y corre, corre y corre, no pares por nada. ¿De acuerdo, mi vida?

—S-sí, papá—respondió apenas audible.

Ambos se desabrocharon los cinturones y salieron por lados opuestos del coche. Esperó a escuchar los pasos de su hija corriendo entre los árboles antes de centrarse en los cazadores que salían de la furgoneta. Los tres fueron hacia él apuntándole con sus armas. Comenzó a transformarse, esperando que con eso pudiera retenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que su niña escapara. Se oyó la tela de su ropa rasgarse, sus músculos estirándose, el pelo brotar por todas partes.

  
  


  
  


Derek y Peter estaban corriendo por la reserva, revisando los límites de su territorio. Scott podía ser el alfa, pero no se molestaba en comprobar si la ciudad estaba segura. La relación entre Derek y Peter no era la mejor, pero estos paseos les permitían mantener su vínculo. Se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon un rugido, demasiado profundo para ser de cualquier animal de la zona, ni siquiera de un hombre lobo. Entonces comenzaron los disparos. Echaron a correr en dirección a los ruidos. Estaban apenas en el interior de su territorio, pero si había cazadores tenían que detenerlos.

Cuando llegaron a la carretera, observaron ocultos entre los árboles a tres cazadores disparar a un enorme oso marrón con brillantes ojos dorados que definitivamente no eran naturales. Derek y Peter intercambiaron una mirada y ambos tenían claro lo que debían hacer. Se lanzaron sobre los cazadores, sorprendiéndolos por la espalda. El oso aprovechó el despiste de los cazadores para abalanzarse sobre uno de ellos, usando sin reprimirse sus garras y sus mandíbulas para despedazarlo. Después tiró al suelo al cazador con el que Derek estaba peleando.

—¡Ve a buscarla!—gritó el oso con voz grave y casi un rugido—. ¡Encuentra a mi hija!—le ordenó a Derek mientras le arrancaba al cazador el brazo con el que sostenía el arma.

Derek se percató en ese momento de que había un olor infantil en el coche volcado que se adentraba en el bosque. No dudó en salir corriendo en esa dirección, siguiendo el rastro que la pequeña había dejado. Peter destrozó al otro cazador mientras el oso se encargaba del que tenía entre sus zarpas. Cuando los latidos de los tres cazadores se detuvieron, por fin se hizo el silencio en la carretera. Lo único que se oían eran los jadeos de Peter y aquel hombre oso. Peter observó cómo aquel enorme cuerpo se reducía, el pelo desapareciendo y dejando en su lugar a un muchacho que no podía tener más de veinte años, delgado y pálido con el pelo oscuro hecho un desastre.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Peter, observando las balas salir de su cuerpo y caer al suelo. Olían a acónito, pero no parecían tener efecto sobre el hombre oso.

—Mi hija.

Se giró hacia el bosque y estaba a punto de echar a correr antes de que Peter lo detuviera. Recibió un rugido a cambio de su esfuerzo, pero no soltó el agarre de su brazo.

—Tranquilo, mi sobrino Derek la está buscando, la traerá enseguida.

Había lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y estaba temblando. Parecía ignorar las heridas que salpicaban su cuerpo y aún no se habían curado. Cuando Derek apareció con la pequeña en brazos, el hombre oso cayó de rodillas al suelo con un fuerte sollozo. Al ver a su padre, la pequeña forcejeó para bajarse de los brazos de Derek y fue corriendo hasta su padre, quien la abrazó con desesperación.

—Mi amor, mi amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó, apartándose de ella solo para comprobar el estado de su cuerpo. Había algunos arañazos de ramas en sus piernas, pero por lo demás se encontraba bien. La pequeña tan solo asintió sin decir palabra.

—Derek, ve a traer mi coche—le ordenó Peter, lanzándole sus llaves. Habría preferido utilizar el coche de Derek, pero el suyo se encontraba más cerca.

—¿Quiénes sois?—le preguntó el joven sosteniendo a la pequeña en brazos cuando Derek ya se había marchado.

—Yo soy Peter Hale, somos parte de la manada que vive en estas tierras. ¿Y vosotros sois?

Por un momento pareció algo reticente a responder, cubriendo a su hija aún sollozante con su propio cuerpo, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta.

—Me llamo Stiles y esta es Claudia. Siento haber entrado en vuestro territorio, solo iba-

—Solo ibas huyendo de los cazadores, no tienes de qué disculparte. Sois bienvenidos aquí—le aseguró. Podía oler en él el miedo, el pánico, y no era por su propia seguridad sino por la de su hija. Peter había visto la fiereza con la que la protegía y no podía más que admirarlo.

—Gracias, muchas gracias.

Peter asintió con la cabeza y le observó mientras intentaba consolar a la pequeña. Claudia tendría unos cinco años, Stiles debía de ser mayor de lo que aparentaba.

Escucharon un coche acercarse y Stiles estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero Peter lo detuvo, podía reconocer el motor de su coche. Derek aparcó junto a ellos y Peter abrió el maletero.

—Toma, ponte esto—le dijo a Stiles, entregándole un cambio de ropa que siempre llevaba por precaución en el coche. La ropa del chico había quedado completamente destrozada con su transformación. Mientras Stiles se vestía, Peter se acercó a Derek—. Encárgate de ocultar todo esto. No le diremos nada a Scott por ahora.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó su sobrino frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Crees que aprobaría que hubiéramos matado a tres cazadores aun para salvarlos?

Derek gruñó, pero sabía que tenía razón.

—Stiles, ¿hay algo de tu coche que quieras coger antes de irnos?—le preguntó cuando ya estaba vestido, con la pequeña de nuevo en sus brazos.

—No, salimos con lo puesto, no tuve tiempo ni de coger mi cartera.

—De acuerdo, entonces vámonos. Derek se ocupará de todo esto—por suerte aquella no era una carretera muy transitada de noche.

Subieron al coche y se dirigieron al loft. Stiles miraba constantemente hacia atrás, temiendo que más cazadores estuvieran detrás de ellos. Peter no sabía los detalles de su situación, pero nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido en estos casos así que se aseguró de que ningún coche los seguía.

Entraron en el loft y Stiles miró a su alrededor con expresión de desconfianza, probablemente preguntándose cómo podía aquello ser la casa de una manada. Peter también se lo preguntaba.

—Arriba tenéis un baño, podéis daros una ducha. Os dejaré ropa limpia. Bueno, no tengo nada para la pequeña, pero creo que una camiseta le servirá de vestido.

—Gracias—murmuró Stiles y se llevó a la pequeña arriba.

—Hay un kit de primeros auxilios en el armario por si lo necesitas—le gritó desde abajo sin saber si el hombre oso tendría el mismo oído que los hombres lobo.

Cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha correr, subió a su habitación y cogió ropa para ambos. La que le había prestado a Stiles estaría manchada de sangre. La dejó en la puerta del baño y bajó a la cocina. Estarían hambrientos, al menos Stiles tras su transformación, y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en la carretera sin detenerse así que preparó abundante comida. No se equivocó, ambos devoraron la comida. Claudia, vestida con una de sus camisetas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se aferraba a su padre como un adorable bebé panda y solo comía lo que su padre le daba. Eran casi copias idénticas, ojos brillantes como el whisky, lunares salpicando ambos rostros de piel pálida, cabellos negros revueltos en una maraña a pesar de estar recién lavados, largos dedos llevándose la comida a la boca y extremidades igualmente largas que parecían no poder estarse quietas ni un instante. La nariz respingona era el rasgo más adorable en ambos. No conseguía discernir ningún rasgo que la pequeña pudiera haber sacado de su madre. ¿Y dónde estaba ella? Sabía que no era momento de preguntar, pero sentía curiosidad.

—Gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa—le dijo Stiles, sacándolo de su contemplación.

—Gracias—añadió la pequeña.

—De nada. Supongo que estaréis cansados, podéis dormir en mi habitación.

En realidad había una habitación libre, pero Peter prefería, por razones que desconocía, que durmieran en su habitación, incluso si apenas la utilizaba. Escuchó constantemente los latidos de sus corazones mientras limpiaba los platos. Primero se relajó el de la pequeña, pero el de Stiles tardó un rato más.

Stiles no podía evitar estar alerta. No comprendía por qué estos hombres lobos estaban tan interesados en ayudarles. Había sentido desinterés y confusión por parte del Hale más joven, pero Peter parecía preocupado y realmente interesado en su bienestar. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse receloso, la seguridad de su hija era una preocupación constante en su mente.

Derek llegó mientras dormían, cuando ya amanecía. Asintió para indicar que ya había hecho el trabajo y fue a lavarse a su propia habitación.

Peter debería dormir también un rato, pero en ese momento no podía, estaba alerta y sentía curiosidad. Se sentó en el sofá con su portátil y comenzó a investigar sobre hombres oso. Para su sorpresa, tenían muchas diferencias con los hombres lobo, incluso si podían parecer nimiedades. Para empezar no vivían en manada, como mucho en pareja con sus hijos; no tenían una transformación intermedia como los hombres lobo, solo podían ser humanos u osos; y tampoco se veían afectados por la luna. Lo que aún no había descubierto era la forma en que se transformaban. Si no había un alfa que mordiera, ¿cualquiera podría hacerlo? ¿O es que no se transformaban a partir de un mordisco? Tal vez tenían otro ritual o quizá solo podían serlo de nacimiento y de ahí su escasez. Era algo que le tendría que preguntar a Stiles cuando se encontrara mejor.

Durmieron durante casi diez horas. Quién sabe el tiempo que llevaban huyendo, por su aspecto dudaba que fuera solo aquella noche. Ya tenía comida preparada cuando despertaron y tuvo que apartar la mano de Derek varias veces, no había cocinado para él.

Stiles bajó las escaleras con Claudia en brazos y por un momento se sobresaltó al ver a Derek hasta que lo reconoció.

—Gracias por habernos permitido quedarnos—les dijo—. Si conseguimos un coche podemos seguir-

—Ni hablar—le interrumpió Peter—. Podéis quedaros aquí, nosotros os protegeremos. No estáis en condiciones de seguir viajando. Por cierto, os he preparado más comida.

Stiles estaba sorprendido y parecía querer replicar, pero Claudia tiró insistentemente de su jersey, murmurando que tenía hambre. Su padre no pudo resistirse y se sentó en la mesa con ella.

—¿Qué hay de vuestro alfa? ¿Le parecerá bien que estemos aquí?—les preguntó mientras llenaba un plato con comida variada para su hija.

—No habrá ningún problema, estará encantado de poder ayudaros—le aseguró Peter—. Tan solo no le menciones lo que hicimos con esos cazadores, no está muy a favor de matar.

—Pero iban a matarnos—replicó confuso.

—Ya, no importa. De todos modos, no te preocupes, estaréis bien aquí con nosotros. Os protegeremos.

Derek se sorprendió cuando no escuchó ninguna mentira en su corazón al oír a su tío decir aquello.

—Cuando terminéis de desayunar podemos ir a compraros ropa, sobre todo para Claudia.

—No tengo dinero, no he podido-

—No te preocupes, tenemos dinero de sobra—interrumpió de nuevo agitando la mano. Vio la expresión dudosa de Stiles, mirando a su alrededor—. A pesar de lo abandonado que parece este lugar, el edificio entero es de mi sobrino y yo tengo tanto dinero que no podría llegar a gastarlo en toda mi vida, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Derek se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido, sus gruesas cejas juntas en el medio, y le agarró del brazo.

—¿Por qué le has dicho todo eso?—le preguntó con un siseo.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre oso lo había oído perfectamente.

—Solo quiero que no se preocupen por gastar unos cuantos dólares. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a comprar algo de vestir para Claudia? No puede salir a la calle así. Cualquier cosa bastará, ya le compraremos ropa buena en el centro comercial.

Derek gruñó, pero se dio media vuelta y salió del loft.

—No queremos ser una molestia—le dijo Stiles, acariciando los cortos cabellos de su hija.

—No lo sois. Hacía tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de cuidar de alguien y estoy seguro de que vosotros lo merecéis después de lo que habéis sufrido.

Stiles todavía parecía dubitativo, receloso, pero no le culpaba por ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek regresó un rato después con un vestido rosa en una bolsa de plástico que olía a gasolinera y unos zapatos que le quedaban un poco demasiado grandes. Peter sacudió la cabeza, pero ya lo arreglaría cuando llegaran al centro comercial. Stiles vistió a la pequeña y los tres se subieron al coche de Peter, dejando en el loft a un Derek con el ceño permanentemente fruncido.

—Necesitamos una sillita infantil antes de que la policía nos detenga—fue lo primero que dijo Stiles una vez que el coche arrancó.

—Por supuesto, pararemos en una tienda antes de ir al centro comercial.

Compraron la sillita para coche en una tienda infantil, pero Peter no consideraba que la ropa fuera lo bastante buena para la pequeña, incluso si a Stiles le parecía más que aceptable y a buen precio. No consiguió convencer a Peter y terminaron yendo al centro comercial. Claudia no se soltó ni un segundo de la mano de su padre, no iba corriendo por ahí como el resto de niños. Peter podía oler la ansiedad proviniendo de ambos, no se sentían seguros ni siquiera en un lugar público y tan concurrido. Llevaría tiempo hasta que pudieran relajarse, apenas el día anterior habían sido perseguidos por asesinos.

Peter los llevó a la tienda más lujosa de ropa infantil a pesar de la reticencia de Stiles y acabaron con cuatro bolsas llenas de ropa para Claudia.

—Peter, no es necesario todo esto—le susurró Stiles apurado en la cola de la caja.

—Deja que gaste mi dinero como yo quiera—pasó su tarjeta sin tan siquiera fijarse en el precio total y cogió las bolsas—. Ve pensando qué quieres para ti y luego nos pasaremos por la juguetería.

—¡Peter!—Stiles lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo al salir de la tienda—. ¿Juguetes también? Es como si quisieras que nos quedáramos a vivir en ese loft.

—Bueno, quizá no en el loft precisamente, pero-

— _Peter_. Ni siquiera nos conoces y, por las reacciones de tu sobrino, esto no es algo que suelas hacer.

Peter sintió su miedo, su inseguridad. Era lógico, él tampoco le conocía. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio el parque de juegos infantil.

—¿Crees que Claudia querría jugar ahí mientras hablamos?

Stiles observó el lugar. Había un guarda en la entrada y cámaras de vigilancia. En la salida, en la sala contigua, había mesas donde podían sentarse los padres a esperar. Parecía lo bastante seguro.

—Cariño, ¿quieres entrar a jugar ahí un rato?—le preguntó. Claudia dudó por un momento, pero finalmente asintió—. Puedes salir cuando quieras.

Pagaron la entrada y la pequeña se adentró en el laberinto de tubos, redes y piscinas de bolas. Ambos fueron directamente a la sala de espera para los padres. Se sentaron en una mesa aislada, lo más lejos posible del resto de padres (hombres en su mayoría).

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Stiles, sus ojos mirando más allá de Peter hacia el parque infantil.

—Verás, hace unos años mi familia fue asesinada por cazadores. Jamás habíamos hecho daño a nadie. Murieron once personas, varios de ellos niños y varios humanos. Derek no estaba en la casa en aquel momento, yo sí. Acabé con quemaduras de cuarto grado por casi todo mi cuerpo. Permanecí seis años en coma, reviviendo una y otra vez los gritos y el sufrimiento de mi familia, los vínculos rompiéndose uno tras otro. No conozco tu historia, pero si puedo ayudar a alguien que ha sufrido la misma desgracia que yo, lo haré.

Stiles le miraba ahora a los ojos. Peter respiraba por la boca, no quería sentir la lástima que Stiles estuviera sintiendo por él en ese momento.

—Mi madre, también se llamaba Claudia, murió cuando era pequeño, cazadores. Mi padre acabó con ellos y nos mudamos, escondiéndonos de cualquier posible represalia. Creíamos haberlo conseguido. La madre de Claudia fue un lío de una noche. Me cedió todos los derechos paternos sobre ella en cuanto nació, yo apenas acababa de cumplir los dieciocho. La habría abandonado en mi puerta de no ser porque mi padre era el sheriff y habría removido cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla. Tuve que olvidarme de la universidad y ponerme a trabajar. Mi padre me ayudó a criarla. Hace un mes unos cazadores dieron con nosotros. No sé si son de la misma familia que mató a mi madre o no, pero mataron a mi padre mientras intentaba protegernos. Escapé con Claudia y seguí huyendo y huyendo, pero no conseguía darles esquinazo. No podía enfrentarme a ellos y proteger a Claudia al mismo tiempo—sus ojos estaban húmedos y no se despegaban de la pequeña que nadaba en la piscina de bolas.

—Ahora entenderás por qué quiero ayudarte—le dijo el lobo, acariciando su mano sobre la mesa.

Stiles asintió, tragando saliva en un intento de contener las lágrimas.

—De todos modos—Stiles se aclaró la garganta—, para quedarnos necesitamos el permiso del alfa.

—Eso no será un problema—Peter envió un breve mensaje a su sobrino indicándole que avisara a Scott (porque por supuesto él no estaba incluido en el chat de la manada –ni tenía ganas de ello–)—. Y no tendréis que quedaros en el loft, no es un lugar muy apropiado para la pequeña. Yo vivo en una casa en los límites de la reserva, pero lo bastante cerca de la civilización como para ser segura. Tiene espacio de sobra para los tres.

—¿Realmente querrías que viviéramos contigo?—le preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer volver a tener algo parecido a una familia junto a mí?

Stiles sonrió y ya no pudo contener algunas lágrimas. Recibieron algunas miradas extrañadas de los otros padres que estaban allí, pero las ignoraron por completo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Claudia para que elija los juguetes que quiera?

—Pero no la malcríes.

Peter resopló, levantando la barbilla.

—Esa es mi especialidad—respondió.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza y fue a la salida del parque para que llamaran a su hija. Después de comer en un restaurante allí mismo, pasaron la siguiente hora y media comprando juguetes para Claudia, –demasiados en opinión de Stiles, pero al parecer su opinión no contaba–. Y después, una hora más comprando ropa para Stiles, casi toda ella escogida por Peter porque al parecer Stiles no tenía sentido de la moda (y lo peor era que Claudia estaba de acuerdo, ese par se había aliado contra él). Cuando salieron del aparcamiento del centro comercial, el coche estaba lleno a reventar y ya era casi de noche.

—Os llevaré a mi casa, ¿te parece bien?—le preguntó Peter.

—Sí, de acuerdo—la verdad es que no le apetecía recibir esas molestas miradas de Derek ni oler aquella desagradable mezcla de olores que impregnaba el loft, ya tenía bastante con su propia tristeza y miedo.

La casa de Peter era lo bastante grande para acoger a una pequeña manada. Tenía un estilo clásico con el exterior blanco y el tejado rojo oscuro. Stiles se había esperado una casa moderna con grandes ventanales, pero agradecía que no fuera así, serían demasiados puntos que vigilar por si eran atacados (y probablemente el lobo había pensado lo mismo). El interior estaba elegantemente decorado por muebles antiguos y de apariencia cara y estanterías llenas de libros igual de antiguos. Stiles se arrodilló junto a Claudia.

—No toques nada—le susurró.

—No le digas eso—intervino Peter—. Me gustan las cosas valiosas y antiguas, pero no tienen ningún valor sentimental. No me enfadaré si algo se rompe. Tan solo ten cuidado con los libros, muchos son únicos. Vamos, os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones.

Peter subió las escaleras cargando una parte de las bolsas mientras Stiles llevaba otras tantas (y aun así todavía tendrían que echar otro viaje más).

—Tu habitación—le dijo a la pequeña, abriendo la puerta de una habitación con una cama mediana y espacio de sobra para los juguetes. Estaba decorada mínimamente con un armario empotrado, una cómoda y una mesita de noche y las paredes eran blancas—. No te preocupes, la decoraremos como tú quieras. Por ahora tenemos las sábanas que compramos y la pintaremos como más te guste.

—Eso no será necesario—replicó Stiles. Peter ya se había gastado demasiado en ellos.

—Si esta va a ser su casa por supuesto que lo es. Y lo mismo para ti.

Peter abrió la puerta contigua y le mostró una habitación algo más grande igual de escasamente decorada, pero esta con una cama grande.

—Y el baño para ambos lo tenéis aquí enfrente.

—Muchas gracias, Peter. Por todo. Esto es mucho más de lo que imaginé que tendríamos después de... perderlo todo.

—Esto es tan bueno para vosotros como lo es para mí—respondió Peter con una suave sonrisa—. Acomodaos, voy a por el resto de cosas.

Stiles dejó sus bolsas en su nueva habitación y acompañó a Claudia a la suya. La pequeña tiró de la manga de su chaqueta para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?—le preguntó, sentándola en la cama.

—¿Vamos a vivir aquí?—había un tono de esperanza en su voz y Stiles no quería decepcionarla, pero tampoco darle falsas esperanzas.

—Es posible, pero primero necesitamos la aprobación del alfa. Si él nos acepta y Peter no cambia de opinión no veo por qué no podemos quedarnos. ¿A ti te gusta esto?

Claudia asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Y Peter. Es genial.

—Sí, lo es—coincidió sonriente.

—¿Vendrán más cazadores a por nosotros?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa y esta vez no sabía cómo responder. No quería que tuviera miedo, pero tampoco quería mentirle, no le gustaba mentir a su pequeña.

—Si lo hacen, os protegeremos. No permitiremos que os hagan daño—respondió Peter desde la puerta de la habitación y Stiles no pudo oír ninguna mentira en su corazón.

Mientras Peter preparaba la cena, Claudia y Stiles colocaban la ropa nueva en sus armarios y ordenaban los juguetes de la pequeña y los demás útiles de necesidad que habían comprado. El delicioso olor a comida les hizo bajar a la cocina. Era un espacio amplio con una mesa de madera que fácilmente podía acomodar a catorce personas. Sin duda Peter había preparado esta casa pensando en albergar una manada.

Se sentaron los tres juntos en una esquina y devoraron el delicioso pescado con verduras que Peter había preparado. En medio de la cena, Peter recibió un mensaje de Derek. «Scott está aquí. Quiere verlos». Peter resopló. «Ya están durmiendo. Mañana», respondió. No iba a molestarles a estas horas después del ajetreado día que habían tenido. Ambos querrían descansar, Claudia apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras comía. Scott tendría que esperar hasta mañana a una hora más decente. Ignoró los nuevos mensajes que recibió y siguió disfrutando de su cena... no se atrevía a llamarla familiar, no todavía, pero algún día tal vez.

Después de la cena, Stiles llevó a Claudia a su nueva cama con sábanas de _El libro de la selva_. La pequeña escogió un oso de peluche –«se parece a papá»– de entre sus juguetes como su compañero para dormir y Stiles le leyó uno de sus nuevos cuentos como hacía cada noche. Cuando apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, dejó el libro en la mesilla, la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, mi amor.

—Buenas noches, papi. ¿Puede venir Peter a darme un beso?—preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

—Claro, voy a avisarle.

Cuando llegó al salón, Peter estaba sentado en el sofá con una copa de vino en la mano y otra esperando en la mesa de centro.

—Claudia quiere que vayas a darle un beso de buenas noches.

Peter le miró sorprendido por un momento y después sonrió, una expresión en su rostro como si estuviera rememorando algo.

—Por supuesto.

Peter subió a la habitación de Claudia. La pequeña estaba casi dormida, pero abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando entró. El lobo se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente. Esto le traía tantos recuerdos de cuando cuidaba a sus sobrinos.

—Buenas noches, osita.

—Buenas noches, Peter.

La pequeña ya estaba dormida antes de que cerrara la puerta de la habitación. Cuando bajó al salón, Stiles lo esperaba con la copa de vino en la mano acurrucado en una esquina del sofá. Peter cogió su propia copa y se sentó en la otra esquina del sofá.

—Creo que esto es demasiado caro para que yo lo aprecie—comentó, agitando suavemente el vino en la copa.

—Yo solo tengo lo mejor—respondió con una sonrisa.

—A Claudia le gustas.

—No me sorprende con todos esos juguetes.

—No, no tiene nada que ver—negó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Podrías haberle comprado la juguetería entera y eso no habría influido. Se siente segura contigo, siente que eres una buena persona. Y yo confío mucho en su instinto.

—¿Entonces también te gusto?

Las mejillas de Stiles se ruborizaron ligeramente y apartó la mirada.

—Mi padre me animó a confiar en mi instinto y mi instinto me dice que puedo confiar en ti para cuidar de mi pequeña.

Peter se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Aquello era realmente importante, Stiles estaba dispuesto a confiarle lo más preciado para él.

—Gracias—murmuró. No sabía qué más decir, cómo responder a aquello.

—Bueno, es hora de que yo también me vaya a dormir, estoy agotado—dejó la copa y se levantó del sofá—. ¿Mañana veremos al alfa?

—Sí, nos reuniremos con él. Que duermas bien.

—Tú también, Peter.

Peter le escuchó subir las escaleras, detenerse un momento frente a la habitación de Claudia y seguir hasta la suya. Terminó su copa de vino y se fue a su habitación al final del pasillo. Escuchando los latidos de sus nuevos compañeros, Peter durmió con más facilidad y más profundamente que en años.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles despertó y por un momento entró en pánico al no sentir a su hija en la habitación de al lado, pero entonces la escuchó en el piso de abajo, hablando con Peter, y su corazón volvió a relajarse. Olió las tortitas con chocolate según bajaba las escaleras.

—Vas a engordarnos—le dijo a Peter a modo de saludo.

—No os vendría mal a ninguno de los dos poner un par de kilos sobre esos huesos—replicó Peter, sirviéndole un plato de tortitas.

En realidad tenía razón y de todos modos no era capaz de rechazar unas tortitas. ¡Con chocolate! Peter estaba consintiéndolos demasiado.

Después del desayuno se prepararon para ir a conocer al alfa. Stiles no podía disimular su nerviosismo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si el alfa los rechazaba? ¿A dónde irían? ¿Dónde podrían sentirse igual de seguros? La mano de Peter en su nuca hizo que la tensión dejara sus hombros.

Llegaron al loft y Scott ya estaba allí junto a Allison y a Lydia. Los tres miraron a Peter con desconfianza, como siempre, y después se fijaron en Stiles y Claudia y sus rostros se relajaron.

—Hey, hola—saludó Scott con una amplia sonrisa—. Eres Stiles, ¿verdad? Yo soy Scott, soy el alfa. Oh, y ellas son Allison y Lydia.

—Me alegra conocerlo, alfa—saludó Stiles con tono protocolario—. Mi hija y yo queríamos pedirle permiso para establecernos en esta ciudad. Llevamos tiempo huyendo de cazadores y creo que al fin los hemos despistado. Si volvieran a encontrarnos, no les diríamos nada sobre la manada, por supuesto.

—No os preocupéis. Si alguien viene a atacaros os protegeremos. Hablaremos con los cazadores y les convenceremos de que sois buenas personas—le dijo totalmente convencido.

Stiles miró de reojo a Peter, para nada convencido con lo que el alfa estaba diciendo. Peter se encogió de hombros, ya se lo había advertido.

—Muchas gracias, alfa—respondió al final, forzando una sonrisa. En fin, mientras tuviera a Peter protegiéndolos lo demás no le importaba.

—No es nada. Podemos ayudarte a encontrar una casa, mientras tanto puedes quedarte aquí en el loft o podéis venir a mi casa, a mi madre no le importará. También podemos conseguirte un trabajo. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Ya tenemos casa. Vamos a vivir con Peter, tengo mi propia habitación—respondió Claudia antes de que Stiles pudiera hacerlo.

Las expresiones de sorpresa en los rostros de los tres no tenía precio.

—P-pero... _Peter—_ tartamudeó Scott.

—En cuanto al trabajo—continuó Stiles antes de que Scott intentara convencerlo de que no viviera con Peter—, encontraré algo, no os preocupéis—aún no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, pero siempre encontraba algo.

—Am, d-de acuerdo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, para ti o para la niña-

—Yo ya me he hecho cargo de eso, no te preocupes—le interrumpió Peter.

Scott abrió la boca varias veces como un pez y acabó agarrando a Peter del brazo y llevándoselo a la cocina. Solo pudo hacerlo porque Peter lo permitió, por supuesto. Esto le divertía más de lo que debería.

—¿Qué les has hecho? ¿Qué les has metido en la cabeza?—gritó Scott en un susurro, ignorando que Stiles podía oírle perfectamente.

—¿Por quién me tomas?—replicó Peter, llevándose una mano al pecho, exageradamente ofendido—. No he hecho más que cuidar de ellos. Si quieren irse contigo, son libres de hacerlo.

—Peter, si les haces daño-

Un gruñido vibró en el pecho de Peter silenciando al alfa, la sola idea de dañar a su nueva manada cabreaba a su lobo.

—No voy a permitir que un niñato me amenace por muy verdadero alfa que sea así que más te vale morderte la lengua antes de que te la arranque—Peter tenía un control perfecto, pero ese crío siempre lo ponía a prueba.

El control de Scott no era tan perfecto y sus ojos estaban brillando rojos mientras que sus garras estaban extendidas. La tensión estaba a punto de estallar.

—Alfa...—Stiles entró en la cocina y sin decir palabra se quitó la ropa y un segundo después allí en medio había un enorme oso que les sacaba varias cabezas—. Creo que puedo protegernos a mi hija y a mí de ser necesario—le dijo con voz ronca.

Pálido como la leche, Scott asintió. Stiles recuperó su forma humana y volvió a vestirse. Había una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

—Ahora que todo está aclarado, Peter, ¿podríamos ir al parque? Seguro que a Claudia le gustaría jugar un rato.

—Por supuesto, vamos—Peter colocó un brazo alrededor de su cintura sin pensarlo y salieron de la cocina. Su lobo se sentía satisfecho de que Stiles prefiriera estar con él que con los demás.

Cuando regresaron a la zona principal del loft, Claudia estaba agarrada a la pierna de Derek, mirando con recelo a las dos chicas que parecían intentar ganarse su confianza con sonrisas y palabras dulces. Tan pronto como los vio salir, fue corriendo hasta Peter, que era el más cercano, y extendió los brazos pidiendo que la levantara. Peter obedeció y disfrutó de las miradas de odio de las chicas.

—Vamos al parque, ¿quieres?—le preguntó a la pequeña, que asintió con entusiasmo.

Dejaron el loft e ignoraron la discusión que se desató tras ellos.

Dieron unas vueltas en coche buscando el parque más apropiado, cerca de casa, no demasiado concurrido pero tampoco muy aislado. Cuando llegaron a la zona de juegos, Claudia se mantuvo agarrada a la mano de su padre. Stiles le dio un suave empujón, animándola a ir a jugar, y finalmente echó a correr directamente hacia los columpios. Había bastante niños en el parque de todas las edades, normal para un sábado por la mañana. La mayoría de los adultos eran madres y prácticamente todas dirigieron sus miradas hacia Peter y Stiles en algún momento, cotilleando después entre sí. Ellos no les prestaban atención, ambos tenían la mirada fija en la pequeña, siguiendo sus pasos por las distintas zonas de juegos.

—Buenos días—la voz excesivamente dulce de una mujer los distrajo.

—Buenos días—respondió Stiles educadamente mientras que Peter apenas asintió con la cabeza.

La mujer, que rondaría los treinta, sonreía ampliamente y cuando ambos la miraron se recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja en un gesto coqueto.

—¿Cuál es el vuestro?—preguntó—. El mío es el rubio del tobogán.

—La niña de los columpios—respondió Stiles vagamente, había tres en ese momento así que no podría identificarla.

—Es encantador ver a padre y abuelo traer a la hija al parque, no es muy habitual—comentó, inclinando su cuerpo mal disimuladamente hacia Stiles.

—¡¿Abuelo?! Disculpa, pero yo no soy el abuelo de nadie—replicó Peter, sorprendiendo a Stiles por lo ofendido que sonaba.

—L-lo siento, creía-

—Creíste mal—replicó cortante. Peter colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles de forma posesiva y la mujer abrió los ojos como si se diera cuenta de algo.

—Oh. _Oh_. Dis-disculpad, no quería... Que paséis un buen día—les dijo apresuradamente y se marchó.

Stiles estaba intentando contener la risa. Podía oler un leve toque de vergüenza en Peter.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?—le preguntó sin intentar apartar el brazo de sus hombros.

—No tengo edad para ser abuelo—respondió Peter, levantando la cabeza orgulloso.

—Bueno...

Peter gruñó antes de que pudiera continuar la frase y Stiles se mordió el labio intentando no sonreír.

—Esa mujer sí era demasiado mayor para estar ligando contigo.

Stiles resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿No intentaría ligar contigo?—preguntó. Eso era mucho más probable, teniendo en cuenta el atractivo del lobo.

—No me habría llamado abuelo de ser así.

Stiles tuvo que coincidir con eso.

—Bueno, tampoco es que me importe la diferencia de edad—comentó, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Peter.

Por un momento Peter se agitó, pero entonces su olor se volvió dulce cuando comprendió lo que quería decir y apretó conscientemente el brazo sobre sus hombros. Esperaron así hasta que Claudia se agotó y fue trotando hasta ellos.

—¡Tengo hambre!—exclamó, levantando los brazos hacia Stiles.

Stiles la cogió en brazos y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar sus manos sucias.

—Vamos a casa y prepararé la comida—le dijo Peter y le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña.

Regresaron a casa y Peter preparó unos macarrones con verduras mientras Stiles le daba un baño a Claudia. No podía creer cuánto podía ensuciarse en el parque, y eso que no la había dejado correr por el bosque como otras veces. Después de la comida, la puso a dormir la siesta y se sentó en el sofá con Peter.

—Necesitamos papeles. DNI, certificado de nacimiento... esas cosas. Sobre todo para poder inscribir a Claudia en la escuela cuanto antes y para que yo pueda empezar a buscar trabajo.

—Sabes que no necesitas trabajar—le dijo Peter.

Stiles puso la tele y se acurrucó junto a Peter. Sonrió al escuchar un suave gruñido, casi como un ronroneo, en el pecho del lobo y su oso se sintió contento de tener a alguien que le apoyaba en aquel difícil momento.

—Y sabes que voy a hacerlo de todos modos—replicó, cogiendo el brazo de Peter para que lo rodeara.

Peter suspiró, pero no dijo nada. No tardaron en quedarse dormidos con el murmullo de la televisión de fondo y sus cuerpos intercambiando calor. Stiles despertó vagamente cuando Claudia se tumbó sobre él y volvió a quedarse dormido abrazado a su hija.

  
  


  
  


Peter les consiguió todos los papeles que necesitaban y en un par de semanas Claudia ya iba a su nueva escuela. Stiles tardó un poco más en encontrar un trabajo con un horario compatible con las horas escolares de Claudia para poder al menos llevarla a clase aunque fuera Peter quien la recogiera a la salida. No era un gran trabajo, camarero en una cafetería, pero estaba contento de tener algo que hacer para no estar dando vueltas por casa como una sombra mientras Claudia estaba en clase.

La primera vez que Peter y Stiles se besaron fue tan natural como respirar. Stiles se acababa de levantar y Peter ya tenía preparada su primera taza de café de la mañana. Stiles le saludó con un suave beso en los labios y tomó un sorbo. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y vio que Peter estaba paralizado con los ojos casi brillando.

—Am, lo- lo-...

Peter lo acalló con otro beso antes de que pudiera disculparse y así de simple su relación cambió pero todo siguió siendo igual, o casi. Derek iba a su casa para hacer de niñera cuando ellos querían tener una cita. Siempre gruñía cuando se lo pedían, pero el lobo nunca se veía más contento que cuando cuidaba de la pequeña. Y Claudia, bueno, era tan inteligente y perceptiva como su padre. Incluso si Peter y Stiles habían intentado ser discretos las primeras semanas por si aquello no salía bien, ella no tardó en percatarse.

—¿Crees que Peter me dejará llamarlo papá?—preguntó un día mientras Derek cuidaba de ella.

Derek se quedó sorprendido por un momento porque sabía que se suponía que Claudia no estaba al tanto, pero entonces pensó en su pregunta.

—Creo que le encantaría.

Y así, cuando la pareja regresó a casa, Claudia corrió hacia ellos como siempre y extendió los brazos hacia Peter para que la levantara.

—Papá, ¿podemos cenar pizza de la que tú haces?—le preguntó.

Peter la miró boquiabierto y después miró a Stiles, que tenía los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa brillante.

—Claro, cielo. ¿Quieres ayudarme a prepararla?

—¡Sí! ¿Puede quedarse el tío Derek a cenar?

Y esta vez fue a Derek a quien tomó desprevenido, el lobo intentando disimular inútilmente su contento.

—Claro que puede—respondió Stiles con una sonrisa, viendo que ninguno de los otros dos eran capaces de pronunciar palabra. Solo su hija podía dejar sin palabras a los Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
